Power Boy (Earth-275)
: Due to being born with both Kryptonian and enhanced Apokoliptian, Powerboy is stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens and most regular Apokoliptians and Kryptonians. These powers include: ** : Like few other of the New Gods, Alex is functionally immortal, will ceased aging physically near the age of 30. Unless he falls in battle, Alex is immune to the ravages of time, and could easily live for thousands upon thousands of years. ** ** : Alex has an enhanced physiology which allows him to move his entire body at incredible speeds and with heightened accuracy. ** ** ** *** : Feeling the emotions of others around him he gains abilities depending on the emotion. He's unleashed bolts of red lightning when absorbing anger. *** : Absorbing other emotions allows him to create constructs that don't seem to have a limit. He's been seen creating giant hands and protective shields like his father. ** : Alex's able to absorb the light and radiation of stars & suns, mainly those of the yellow stellar spectrum. His Kryptonian DNA is constantly absorbing and storing energy from Earth's yellow sun, which in turn enhances his incredible powers, such as superhuman strength, super-speed, enhanced senses, impenetrable skin, and even the ability to defy gravity. ** : Because he is Kryptonian and enhanced Apokoliptian, Alex's body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. *** : Alex possesses an accelerated "healing factor" enabling him to heal almost instantaneously from most wounds. ** : As a result of his Kryptonian/enhanced Apokoliptian lineage, Alex possesses incredible superhuman strength and is capable of handling tens of thousands of pounds. ** : Alex possesses a stamina phenomenally exceeding that of humans. Despite Alex can lengthily go without tiring, he eventually does need to rest or relax. Alex can actually function at peak efficiency for almost 48 hours before needing to eat and rest off the stress. ** : Alex is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. *** : Unlike his mother and father who can only carry people with them in flight, Alex apparently can share the ability to some extent, levitating people alongside himself as they flew off together. ** : *** : Alex possesses the ability to see through solid objects. Unlike his mother, he can see through lead. *** : Alex can see into all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. *** : Alex is able to see objects from great distances. *** : Alex can also see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. *** : His heat vision is powerful enough to singe even his mother's skin and cause considerable collateral damage to his surroundings. ** : His sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire city. ** : Alex has demonstrated the ability to move, react, run and fly at superhuman speeds. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. ** : Alex is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. ** : ** : Alex is able to alter his voice in order to affect his surroundings by yelling at a certain frequency, a trick he learn from his mother. | Abilities = * : Alex was taught how to fight in Krypton by his mother and cousins. ** : Alex is adept in several Kryptonian fighting styles like Klurkor and Torquasm Rao, Earth fighting like Aikido, MMA. Also training in Apokoliptian fighting * : Alex can speak fluent English, Kryptonian and Tamaranean and also Apokoliptian. He has been studying all Earth's languages. * : He excels in engineering and like his mother at a young age to be able to reprogram advanced Kryptonian technology. * * * * ** ** ** * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Power Boy's emphatic powers can cause him to absorb negative emotions and lose control becoming violent. * : As a half Kryptonian and Apokoliptian, Ter-El is also susceptible to kryptonite radiation like his mother. * : New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. It source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Alex, protected by their mother box, armor and sheer toughness, have been known to take two hits and survive. Because Radion is a rare material New Gods are not particularly wary of it during regular combat. | Equipment = * Father Box: (an Apokoliptian version of the Mother Box) that could communicate telepathically with him, heal his injuries, manipulate his life-force to sustain him past fatal wounds, create a hush-tube to teleport across great distances, and do many other things. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Supergirl Category:New Gods Category:Kryptonian/New God Hybrid